


Game, Set, 'Match It

by Cheshire37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: What's wrong with a little competitive nature between the Super Friends! Could they get anymore seriously devious than that? Playing on for fun right?





	Game, Set, 'Match It

Game Night 1: Just Sayin’

Everyone could feel the tension in the air, captive in their own seat and clutching beverages with all eyes on the two staring at one another in a fierce duel to the death. She leaned forward, fingers twitching with the ten in her hand, carefully placed in an order that suited her next attack. Her opponent met that defensive posture, challenging it with a slight smirk, two fingers tapping on the slab between them. Breaths were hitched, eyes glued as the next card turned, a mound of cash on the table for each person gathered around them. The next card had been flipped and with that reveal, the smirk quickly faded, another appearing on a different set of lips.  
“Would you look at that.” She didn’t regret taking the first flight back, after finding out everything that had transpired since she was gone, chuckling and taking that beautiful six of diamonds off the discard pile. She looked from left to right, making sure to hold the audience captive when her hand slowly came down. “Gin.” The crowd gasped, some cheering and some grumbling, but the minute her seven cards in a solid flush dropped and the three queens came down before them all, the game was done. However, luck be a lady who set her own hand on the table, causing Sawyer’s jaw to hit the ground. Lane delighted in her victory, chuckling with four aces and a six card flush in hearts.  
“Oh did I forget to call it? Shucks.” Lucy lifted her glass, Kara and Winn too, back from the future for a visit and another vicious game night. Alex was cursing as usual and dropped two twenties into the pile that the major gladly confiscated. “Cheers!” She laughed and wasn’t surprised at the glare from Maggie, the twitch of her lip and tapping of fingers on the table.   
“Shuffle..Danvers.” Lucy used her dough like her own personal fan, watching Alex slip the last of the cards into the deck and begin to shuffle as told.   
“I’m gonna grab us another cold one Ally. Kick her ass.” The detective needed to win back the sixty she had dumped in the anty stack, that wad of green still in Lane’s greedy paws.   
“Now I know why you say they events here take on a life of their own Kara.” Nia told her friend and mentor, anxious to see what the Director’s next course of action would be.   
“Hmmm..” The minute she had dealt them each a hand, Alex began to assemble her cards. She wasn’t alone, paying close attention to the ones immoble on the hand opposite of her own. Her mortal enemy wouldn’t wipe the smug grin of her face, warranting a bit of caution to this round. “Gonna snatch that?” It was as if that pretty jack was mocking her, Sure enough, it was swiped and replaced with a ten of spades.   
“Here ya go Kells Bells.” Maggie smiled and handed her ex’s girl a beer, Alex one and snatched her lanyard of the side of her belt. “Bottle openers are a great ticket item for events such as this.” Sawyer smirked and already Danvers had her eyes rolling, knowing what two words were gonna fly from her lips. “Just sayin’.”   
“One Benji.” Alex wouldn’t slip up and casually set the hundred down. Lucy matched it and added a fifty, watching the Director’s body language carefully.   
“Double Ben.” A second hundred dollar bill topped the wager.   
“Hell no.” Lena sat back and took a sip from her glass of red, holding back the betting pile of her own for now.   
“Ohhh shit.” The next card popped up and Alex licked her somewhat dry lips, slipping her gaze directly into Lucy’s. “Fuck.”  
“Ya ready?” She set them down one at a time, completely baffled how the military mistress missed the mark. One at a time, the spades came down and one by one of the full ten displayed the run Alex hadn’t let any other person see. “Gin.”  
“WHOA!!” Lucy didn’t stand a lick of a chance, only set up with seven out of the ten cards she had to work any magic with. The nice neat paper pleasure pile had paved her way to victory and with all the money earned, along with adding to other’s bets, she took a stand and went to snatch two brownies off the tray at the counter. “Psssst Lane?” Everyone dropped into absolute silence the minute Lucy’s head turned into Alex’s cocky grin. “Served it good for me..just sayin’.”   
“HAHAHA!! Rock it Danvers!” Kelly and Maggie said at the same time, clanking their beer bottles. Their eve was JUST getting started..

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s a shame they couldn’t join us.” Winn said to the best friend he missed far too much. Kara had needed her dorky pal all through the crazy year after the COL and Lex issues, then the vicious fallout between her and Lena. The ladies were good now, but it had taken time and putting all the cards on the table so to speak. Their friendship’s dynamic had changed, for the better and they were enjoying the fresh start completely. In turn, Lena and Alex had partnered up to make some proper adjustments way overdue on her suit. With Schott’s help and designing skills, the upgrade had definitely paid off.   
Not everyone had wanted to attend, though two were out on patrol to give the ladies and one gentleman a night free of casualties. Their geeky yet incredibly inventive Winslow had stumped them all when he challenged dear Lena Luthor, chess prodigy to the board. Even more so, when he had both her rooks, a bishop, a knight and three pawns by one relaxed hand. The CEO wasn’t empty handed though, caging his two knights, his queen, four pawns and one rook. The strategic end of things had certainly taken on a life of its own as far as the gang was concerned.   
“Mmmm..check.” Winn had calculated out the moves, determined to show Lena how damn good at this he was.   
“Three to Winny.” Maggie dared Nia to relinquish some of her cash in hand, eyes wide when she quietly set four instead on the stack. Sawyer looked at Danvers who shrugged to tell the detective she was on her own, once more jaw dropped as was Lane, when Lena made a move to counter Schott’s.  
“Hey future boy? Check..mate.” She tapped her bishop down on the right square, claiming the game and collecting the winnings. Nia snatched the money from Maggie who cursed in two languages only to have Kara give her a side hug and high five Lena. “Alright darling. You’re up.” The blonde traded places with Winn and sat down across from her best friend that was aligning the pieces again.  
“Since I’m near the end of my wad, six on Supergirl.” Everyone but he and Kara, were looking at him like he lost his mind.   
“Alright..I’m game. Got two Benjamin’s on my sis.”  
“I guess you guys wanna toss your hard work’s pay away. Not my problem.” Lena could wipe the floor if she wanted to, signaling for Kara to make the first move. Their first few were at a relaxed pace, but that’s when the Luthor noticed some moves she hadn’t seen coming. She refused to acknowledge the nervousness, masking as she usually did but noticing the other Danvers sister collecting on the kryptonian’s ventures across the board. Lena’s eyes lit up like emerald jewels, sliding her next piece into place. “Ohhhh Zor-El? Check.”   
“Dang Lee. I shoulda seen that move a mile away. Can we order a few more pies after this? I’m starving.” The whole group glanced over at the table, then back at the blonde who had a piece of pepperoni in one hand and the other covering her crystal white queen.   
“That can be…” Lena felt stupid slap her right in the face, the minute Kara put her queen in just the right place. “Im..poss...ible.”  
“Did I forget to tell you I play? I mean I am playing right now and I certainly didn’t have a fancy chess set just a plastic one and Alex actually explained it to me then I just kinda picked up on it from there. I haven’t played in ten years but thank you for playing with me Lee.” She flew to the counter to grab another brownie, plopped down on the big pillow she had been sitting on and squealed with glee. “Checkmate.” The Director saw her opening and leaned over to whisper in Lena’s ear.  
“Did I forget to mention..fast learner?” Alex relaxed against her girlfriend, smirking when Maggie did the same to Lucy. They may have previously had a table between them in a ruthless match, but right now it was chillin’ on the couch. Nia looked at Kelly and couldn’t help the smile that came over her lips when she saw Kara sink their boss in a game Lena was an all time pro at.   
“Damn.” She had to hand it to her best friend, she didn’t see that one coming. “I have to admit, you mastered the game quite well. Here.” All eyes watched the nine bens drop along with the two hundred dollar Noonan’s gift card. “I do owe you a good couple months worth of food and drinks, considering my absence even though you still delivered to my balcony once a day.” She told Kara, in front of her sister who was floored by the news. Alex then looked at Lena who nodded that confirmation.   
“This..” The blonde accepted the card but tapped it twice on the table on it’s edge. “This is for when we go out as a Superfam.” Lena smiled at the thoughtfulness.   
“Deal.”   
“HEY!” Maggie stood up shouting, pulling out her wallet and flicking a quarter down on the table to catch everyone’s attention. “Hockey time.” She pointed to Lena’s game room, where the pool table and air hockey table were at. “I’m hitting first, so who’s in.”   
“Oh it’s on.” Alex practically jumped over the coffee table to race her ex into the war zone.   
“Don’t tell them.” Nia whispered to Kara with them both smiling and the kryptonian bumping fists with her silently.   
“Get on the green Lane.” Kelly challenged Lucy and Lena tossed both of them a different colored cue each, pulling Kara aside to talk to her privately. Nia was glad things were better between them now, hoping it would stay that way. Instead of watching the two she took a seat on one of the barstools and kept her gaze glued to the two tables occupied by duos, glad to have an opportunity to talk to Winn finally. They began discussing suit designs, listening to the commentary between the rather loud games. Scott learned Brainy had done Nal’s and she was stunned to hear about his renditions on Supergirl’s.   
“Just taaaap it in. OH! Shucks for that ten.” The major smirked, sliding around to scoop the cue ball out of the pocket it dropped in. Kelly glared, stepping back to watch Lucy’s skill and study her opponent’s way of the table. Lane lined it up, and pointed to the right. “Seven heaven passed your eleven.” One solid smack and the seemingly impossible shot was directed off the side wall, right passed Olsen’s thirteen and fifteen, punching the seven right into the pocket called. Lane brought the tip of the stick to her face and blew on it, slipping it behind her back after pointing to the three and the side pocket.  
“Tell me..can you handle..three?” Kelly whispered in Lucy’s ear just as the woman took her shot, enjoying the growl when one of hers was sunk instead. “Didn’t think so.”   
“Dammit.” This challenge was definitely just that indeed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“I figured you could use a break from the cuss crowd in there.” Lena snickered and tossed her best friend the wii U remote. Kara caught it, quirking a brow in confusion, until the CEO pressed on the sports to offer a friendly game for the two of them. “How’s your bowling skills Zor-El?” Lena tapped on the choice, with both of them picking their Miis, beginning the game with her classy ass taking first turn. “Keep vigilant.” She smirked and swung her arm back to swing it forward, releasing the button to send her ball down the lane. The strike was in surround sound, which Lena pointed to the corners of the room.   
“Really?” Lena flopped down on the sofa and motioned for Kara to step up to the plate. She wasn’t complaining about the view, admiring the skinny jeans on the kryptonian, especially at her nice tone ass. Not even coherent to anything else, too focused on what was in front of her, she hadn’t heard the sister approach and stand at the door. Alex wasn’t alone, Maggie next to her and cash passed to one with a lost bet. “Hey Lee?”  
“Hmmm? Yes?” Lena noticed Kara pointing to the mirror on the side wall, turning around when the strike was made. Their gazes met, with the blonde already aware of the spectators in the doorway.  
“Want to know this good ole saying my sister told me?”   
“Sure.” Lena took a bite and nodded, about to swing for another strike. Just as she did so, Kara smirked and let her know.  
“Keep your mind in the gutter..” Lena gasped and miss-swung, sending the ball right into just that. “Balls on the lane.” She turned around, unaware of the flush of red over her face but noticing the shit eating grin Kara held on her face. She turned her head, just as Alex was handing Maggie a twenty dollar bill. Sawyer was wearing a similar smirk, with Danvers glaring at her. “My turn?” Lena waved her hand and switched spots, waiting until Kara assumed the position again. It was time..for payback..  
“Mighty good aim with your stick Supergirl.” Just as she planned, the kryptonian’s swing was off, missing four pins. When her best friend looked back at her, Lena drug her tongue along her bottom lip. “Always that skilled with a slick curved object and buttons?” Kara gulped heavily, unable to pull her eyes from Lena’s. “Should I adjust the settings? Or can you keep on target.”   
“Well..” She leaned down, making sure she had the businesswoman’s full attention, giving her a look that spoke want and nothing else. Kara held the remote in one hand, loosening what was on her wrist with the other, sliding it off and letting the controller dangle from one finger. “You know...I don’t need a strap on, to make the right moves.” She dropped the remote in the Luthor’s lap, whose mouth was partially open still in shock at the brazen approach.   
“Daaaaaamn Little Danvers.” Both turned to see Sawyer holding up the four twenties to her ex, who gladly took them chuckling.   
“Hey Kar.” Kara looked up with her and Alex wearing matching grins. “To the Danvers sisters.”  
“We should come with a warning label.” Zor-El sauntered away from the sofa, the CEO’s eyes locked on her sway of hips. Kara stopped right before her sister, quietly fist tapped hers and they let it fly just for delicious spite together.  
“Just Sayin’.”


End file.
